


Two Whales

by Caulscott4ever



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows this boy his name she knows all too well. Nathan Prescott. He isn't the nicest but she she still walks over to where he is sitting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Morning

She was working in the diner [Chloe got her a job there] she looked at the table they usually sat at but currently there was a boy sitting there. Nathan Prescott. Was the boy’s name she knew him well she’d seen him around Blackwell a few times he wasn’t exactly the nicest person but still she knew what she had to do “can I get you anything besides coffee?” she asked when she approached his table “uhh no…” his cerulean hues met her baby blue ones “uhh do I know you?” she started internally freaking out “no I don’t think so by any chance do you go to Blackwell?” his eyes widen “Maxine Caulfield? Oh shit Vic told me you were a bitch I see where she gets her info from” she scratched the back of her neck “yeah that’s me but I'm not a bitch I'm just nosey” he raised an eyebrow “what the fuck are you doing working in here? Ha what the fuck you’re broke am I right Caulfield?” her face started burning a bright red “I’ve got to go I’ve got other customers to attend to” she turned on her heels and went back behind the counter “hey Caulfield” she turned to look at him “hm?” “If you ever want to party with the vortex club stop by my dorm room” she blushed even harder ‘what? Party with them you’re fucking crazy Prescott’ he got up and left a 20 “keep the change” as he made his way out their eyes met again and he winked at her she resumed her work but couldn’t stop thinking about what he said 'maybe i will party with them you know what they say can't beat them join them'


	2. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still the week of the storm except there is no storm and every 7 chapters is a week why nathan is going behind victoria's back? i dont know maybe to make fun of max so yeah maybe victoria will go along with it though thats very mean

As she walking to class she bumped into someone “oh shit sorry max” she looked up to see warren “oh hey warren I missed you how have you been?” then he kissed her after she picked her bag “damn” “ive been good you oh right are we still on for tonight?” “uh whats tonight?” “we’re watching a movie with a crap ton of popcorn” “right yeah we’re still on ill see you later bye” “bye and don’t forget 9 pm sharp” “okay” ‘Warren is such a dork but he’s my dork’ then she blinked she realized that she had walked all the way to class and mr.jefferson was lecturing them on photography “why arbus Victoria?” “because of her images of hopeless faces” “good now max what is chiaroscuro?” she blinked again “what was the question?” “does anybody else know their stuff?” Victoria raised her hand “yes Victoria?” “in art it’s the use of strong contrasts between light and dark, usually bold contrasts affecting a whole composition” “all the right answers good” then she went back thinking about yesterday and how she had to talk to Chloe even though she was out of state then the bell rung “…and yes max I see you pretending not to see me” she got to the door and reached for the handle “max do not even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry” she stared out side of the window the orange and red leaves falling from the trees and hitting the ground like feathers the wind blew it was October cold, but beautiful she decided to take a picture before heading over to talk to mr.jefferson she pulled out her analog camera and moved it so she could see the leaves perfectly then she snapped the photo fwshhhh and out came the photo then she walked back to him and he started “max you have a lot of potential but are you going to turn in a photo for the everday heroes contest?” “ can’t too much homework and I am just waiting for the right moment” “ah I get it but please reconsider if you can” “don’t worry I probably will” then she walked out of the class room and to her dorm room ‘what’s wrong with me?’ Several Hours Later “warren I'm…here” she walked in but instead of only finding warren she found “brooke? You bastard you are cheating on me? Ugh! Fuck you and you bitch watch your fucking back!” she turned on her heels and stormed out “max! max wait! Its not what it looks like!” “warren how could you say that? I saw you guys…! I'm done okay I cant take anymore of this bullshit!” “listen max I thought you were going to break up with me!” she ran out of the into the cold October night the stars acted like lights she shivered and sat down on a bench ‘why? W-why would he do such a thing? Who would do such a thing?’ she closed her eyes then she started crying the warm tears slid down her cheeks and dropped onto her jeans “need some company?” she looked at who was talking to her “uh no I'm fine” “what the fuck is your problem?” “w-warren cheated on me I don’t need this shit right now I just need to go and forget ever knowing” “with who?” “brooke that fucking whore bitch better watch her back” she said through tears “follow me” “where are we going?” “my dorm room you’ll forget all about your problems” “you’ve got stuff for that” “fuck yeah I do” they walked up to his dorm room but when they were about to enter his room warren came back “max-“ she punched him so hard he passed out “what the fuck? Oh well ain’t my problem” they entered his cold and strange room “sit down” she sat down next to him on his bed she faced him when he started smoking weed the smoke went out his nose when he exhaled “shotgun?” “whats that?” “we put are lips together and you suck in the smoke” “sure” he inhaled they put their lips together and she sucked in soon they were high “so are you like okay?” “I think so but is it bad that I want to kiss you?” “what are you waiting for? Nothings in your way right? Do it” “ha wai- I-I cant get up” “that’s because you’re already up” “oh here sit up with me” he sat up she leaned in and kissed him “damn Caulfield wait what just happened?” “ I kissed you” “oh right” then they eventually came down from their high “fuck woo that messed me up so Nathan I think I will party with the vortex club” he raised an eyebrow “oh really? Why did you decide to?” “cause I need to live a little” “okay do you want to relive something from a couple of hours ago?” “what?” he pulled her onto his lap “this” and he kissed her and soon as she realized what just happened she ran out of his dorm room and back to hers only to snuggle under the covers thinking of Nathan and their kiss she touched her lips before drifting off into a sleep with a dream of only two people together. Her and Nathan

**Author's Note:**

> i tried but its whatever


End file.
